sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Gatecrasher
Gatecrasher Gatecrashers see themselves as cosmic free agents, independent forces who can influence the natives of the planes and even the dynamic forces of magic itself. They are the tricksters of the multiverse, often testing the valiant, derailing the grasping, and deflating the egotistical. Their instinctive understanding of the nature of the universe allows them to perform actions that would otherwise be beyond them. Gatecrashers see what they do as an art, not a science. The ability to choose the right moment to strike, the correct word to utter, the right rock to move, is more intuition than conscious thought. Gatecrashers can come from any class, although many learned the mischievous attitude of a gatecrasher when they were rogues or bards. Gatecrashers can be found among other planar travelers, usually picking at the fabric of the universe and seeing what unravels. Requirements: Alignment: Any nonlawful Base Attack Bonus: +4 Skills: Lore 4 ranks , Use Magic Device 8 ranks, Open Locks 8 ranks RP Qualifications: To qualify for the gatecrasher class, the character must have visited two planes of existence other than his native plane. Class Features: Class Skills: Appraise, Bluff, Craft Alchemy, Craft Trap, Craft Weapon, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Hide, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Open Lock, Perform, Search, Set Trap, Slight of Hand, Spot, Taunt, Tumble, Use Magic Device Base Attack Bonus: High Hit die: d6 Skill points: 8 + Int High Saves: Reflex, Will Low Saves: Fortitude Open Portal: At first level, a Gatecrasher is always treated as having the correct key to any standard keyed portal. Dimension Door: At second level, a Gatecrasher is able to produce an effect identical to the spell "Dimension Door" as a spell-like ability once per day. At fourth level, a Gatecrasher can produce this effect twice per day. Planar Survival: At third level, a Gatecrasher becomes better adapted to the rigors of planar travel. Based on their travels, the Gatecrasher can select two 'Energy Resistance' feats at this level and gain 10/- DR to those elements. Summon Spell Dampening: At third level, a Gatecrasher can emit a magical field twice per day that disrupts any summoned creature it touches. Find Portal: At fifth level, a Gatecrasher is able to use Find Portal ability. Portals are everywhere in the planes. Some are like those normally used in Sigil, that is to say relatively stable and keyed to specific objects, while others exist for only a fraction of a second before collapsing. A Gatecrasher, due to their unusual expertise in manipulating portals and canny instincts, can try to grab a hold of one of these temporary portals and keep it open long enough to allow a few people through. As a result of some obscure planar law that isn't yet fully understood (Ed. - not too many Guvners are Gatecrashers ye see.), all portals temporarily stabilized in this way are automatically reoriented from whatever their original destination might have been to the Infinite Staircase. Finding an unstable portal to use in this way requires a Search Check (which includes the body's modifiers) of 35 or higher. The found portal is held open for 3 seconds per Gatecrasher class level, + 1 second per Intelligence modifier point. Disable Device Note: Although the Gatecrasher PRC has disable device skill, it does not automatically have Trapfinding. Without Trapfinding the maximum disable traps DC is 19 and Search for traps DC is 35. Rogue level 1 gives Trapfinding.Category:Classes Category:Prestige Classes